Go Ahead And Rape Me
by Coricomile
Summary: Harry uses Ron over and over, Draco tries to help. How will Ron be saved... From Harry and from his trusting heart? (H/R, D/R)
1. Rape Me, My Friend

A/N: This is for my wonderful beta, Cai, who pointed out to me that songfics go far to fast. I'm (hoping) to turn this into the beging of and Arc. First beng Rape Me (This story, once it's finished...) Then You Can Still Be Free (Paralell universe to this one, Draco's perspective during this time) and finally, I Don't Know You Anymore (Sequal, Harry's perspective.) I've got a lot of writting... Meep.  
  
The song "Rape Me" belongs to Nirvana.  
  
~*~  
  
//Rape me, my friend\\  
//Rape me again\\  
  
Ron sat on his bed, the sheets beneath him a crimson that was too dark to be the Gryffindor colour. His fifteen-year-old frame was shaking, only partially cover by torn and thin boxers. His long arms were curled around his body in self comfort. Beside him was the still warm patch where he had been brutally thrown down. His red hair was messy, sweat making it stick to his face and blood making it clump together in other spots. All together, he was a wreck. Tears stung his scratched face as he stood. Ron cried out in pain as he collapsed again. He stretched his arms in front of him and pulled his body forward.  
  
After a few more scratches and burns, Ron made it into the bathroom. Still on the ground, he turned the hot water on, sliding his body under it. His boxers became a dark shade of blue as they were soaked by the water. The open wounds on his body burned as the water made contact, making Ron hiss in intense pain. He tilted his head to the side, letting his neck be exposed to the hot stream of water. The liquid hit the bruise on it. Harry's mark of possession. Ron let his head fall back against the floor, the loud crack echoing in his ears.  
  
~If I just lay here.... Everything'll go away...~ Ron sprawled out, his body forming a lopsided star. He heard a soft sigh. He opened one blue eye, looking towards the door.  
  
"Up." A pale hand grabbed his shoulder, sending a bolt of electricity through his veins, and heaved his body up. "Weasley, put your arm around me if you can't stand. I'm not going to crack my head open on the tile." Ron hesitantly put his arm over Draco Malfoy's shoulders. Together they hobbled to the Slytherin dungeons.   
  
When they finally made it into Draco's dorm, Ron was placed heavily onto Draco's bed. The blonde growled slightly as he grabbed the bottle beside his bed. After explaining to the redhead that, 'yes, it will sting', Draco touched a cloth covered in the foul smelling liquid to Ron's chest. The tall boy whimpered, biting his lip.  
  
"Up." Ron obeyed. Draco did the same to Ron's back as he had just done to his chest. Ron's sharp teeth dug into his lip. ~It's nothing like what they say it is... Supposed to be coppery.... I wasn't normal to begin with... Maybe my blood is different too...~ Draco turned the redhead towards him. "Sit." The calm blue eyes filled with fear. Ron sank to his knees, bending over the edge of the mattress. He clutched the sheets for dear life. ~Gods... Please don't let Harry know. He'll be mad then. And... When Harry's mad...~ A soft hand touched the base of Ron's spine. "Come on, stand up." Ron blinked, his face pure confusion as he, again, stood. "Sit on the bed. Or a chair if you want, just... Just sit normally, okay?"  
  
The blonde crawled onto his bed, crossing his legs underneath him, and faced the other boy. Ron looked around the dorm room. He found a silvery sheet and grabbed it. Sitting beside Draco, he clutched the soft sheet to his chest, covering his body. Draco sighed again, grabbing a few of the soft quilts underneath his bed. He, to Ron's surprise, gently wrapped them around the still-wet boy. A moment of awkward silence passed, Ron trying to soak up the warmth the spell heated covers brought, and Draco trying to think of how to phrase his thoughts.  
  
"Weasley," Draco's voice came out more harshly than he wanted and he cringed as Ron shied away slightly. "R... Ron," The name felt strange on Draco's tongue, "This is the third time, this week, that I've found you half-dead in the shower stall, nearly drowning. Why? Finnagin and Goyle have both told me they've found you the same way." Ron's only anwser was the shaking of his lanky body. "Weasley, if you don't want the damn help I'm offering then you'll be dead in a matter of days. No one else is offering up to take you from the damn stalls anymore." Ron burrowed further into the covers.  
  
"Harry'll be mad if I'm not back soon. I don't want to make him mad." The redhead's arms worked their way out from the warm quilts. Ron ruefully unwrapped himself and stood from the bed. He handed the Warmth back to Draco.  
  
"Keep it." After the last two words, the smaller boy turned away. Ron smiled inside, if only for a moment. He had the Warmth now. He had the Warmth. Wrapping the quilt around his body, he scuttled to the Evil Dorm as it was oh-so fondly called.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry glared angrily at the redhead as he walked in the door. Ron's breathing stopped, his heart hammered against his chest, and his body froze. The black haired boy grabbed the quilt wrapped around Ron's frame and yanked it away. He slammed the door shut, managing to pin Ron against it at the same time, and put one hand on the other boy's chest.  
  
"Taking things from Malfoy?" Harry held the quilt, the Warmth, up. His normally green eyes were near black. Ron's throat was dry and sore, screaming had left it raw and pure fear had let it dry out. "I'm disappointed. Seamus said you were being a good little whore, and when I come back to give you your reward, you aren't here." Harry's hot breath coasted across Ron's face. Ron's eyes were wide as Harry stepped away from him. "Down. Now." Ron whimpered as he walked towards his bed. A sharp pain went through his body as Harry lashed out, his belt buckle hitting Ron's back.  
  
Ron bit his lip to keep from crying out. He laid on the bed, his face burried in his pillow. He could feel another rip go through his boxers as Harry yanked them off. His broken body barely responded to Harry's mockingly soft touches. A pained, animal scream emerged from his dry lips as another piece of his heart and soul was torn away.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron shivered. The covers from his bed had been taken, Harry had skillfully hidden them while he was passed out, and the cold from the fall didn't help. The quilt Draco had given him lay in shreds around his bed, the dark green fabric bunched into small balls. With a shaking hand, Ron grabbed one of the larger peices, his hand being warmed by it. It was just large enough to cover him if he curled into a tight ball. He felt guilt wrap around his heart.  
  
~I betrayed Harry. I wasn't supposed to leave the dorm. I deserved to be punished.~ The redhead couldn't hold back the cold tear that ran down his cheek. ~I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I... I won't do it again. I promise.~ And with that thought, Ron fell asleep. His poor heart offered to Harry to destroy over and over.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay... so Regret beta'd this chapter... But, still, this is for Cai. Hi, love! Please, ya'll, reveiw. It'd mean a lot to me. 


	2. Not The Only One

A/N: Yay. I got it done! *Dances.* Only ten or so more chapters to go... Eeep.  
  
***   
  
//I'm not the only one\\  
//Do it and do it again\\  
  
Ron felt the soft hand on his cheek, instantly wincing away. His eyes were glazed over with sleep as he looked at the face of Draco Malfoy. ~No... Not again... I... I don't want to hurt Harry...~ He backed into the wall, clawing at the bare matress underneath him. Draco shook his head slightly before grabbing Ron by one of his hands. The redhead whimpered as he was gently helped to his feet. Ron looked over the smaller boy's shoulder and saw Harry, green eyes watching Draco's movements.  
  
"Potter, help me get him into the dungeons. I have something... interesting... to be done. It'll be a satisfactory punishment for him after stealing from me." Ron's mouth dropped open. ~But... But he... he said...~ The tall boy's eyes widened as he felt Harry's warm arm surround his waist. Draco searched and finally found one of Ron's robes. He handed it to Harry, who yanked the coarse cloth over Ron's head. Together, Draco and Harry dragged Ron into the corridor.  
  
"Ron," Harry's voice was harsh, "Walk down with Malfoy. Be respectful, I could do much worse than anything he has planned." Ron swallowed a lump in is throat as he nodded. The black haired boy turned and re-entered the dorm.  
  
Draco and Ron walked in silence down to the dungeons. The taller boy's mind was spinning. ~Punished... But... He said I could have it. I didn't do anything wrong...~ Ron reconized the dorm room, his body began to shake. Draco sighed again.  
  
"Come here." Ron took a tentive step towards the blonde. Draco gingerly removed Ron's robes and shirt. He visably winced. "Sit down." Ron, once again, keeled down, laying over the edge of the soft matress. "Not again..." Draco put his hand on the base of Ron's neck. The redhead looked up, the pure fear shining in his eyes. "In here... Just act normal... alright? I... I won't do anything like he does." Ron nodded, lifting himself onto the bed properly. The blonde reached over to his dresser again.  
  
"No..." Ron's voice cracked and was incredibly hoarse. Draco stood. He ran a hand through Ron's fire red locks trying to soothe the boy in front of him. Ron whimpered slightly as he felt the cloth touch his body.  
  
"It'll help... Just relax..." The blonde slowly cleaned Ron's various wounds; some new, some old, and some that were re-opened during the last encounter with Harry. Draco, once again, reached under his bed to produce a spell warmed quilt. Ron looked at it, his mind playing over the punishment he'd gotten before. He shied away, his back pressing into the headboard. "Come here..." The smaller boy crawled towards Ron, cautiously pulling him close. "Trust me, for the moment. I'm not going to do anything to harm you."  
  
Draco placed the quilt over Ron's shoulders. Hesitantly, Ron pulled it around his body, quietly enjoying the warmth on his skin. Draco tensed slightly as the other boy layed his head onto his lap, but quickly calmed. He stroked Ron's soft hair as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Why do you let him do this to you?" Draco mentally kicked himself. Ron's blue eyes stared intently at the wall, his fists clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Because Harry needs me. He needs me to be there. Harry loves me..." Ron's voice was soft, sweetly explaining the right reasons for all the wrong things. Draco continued to run his fingers over the broken boy's cheek. The redhead sighed softly as he leaned towards the gentle touch.  
  
"If that's what you want to believe..." Draco slowly pulled his hand back. Ron whimpered slightly, nudging at the hand that rested besde his head. ~Don't stop... It feels so good...~ The blonde smiled sadly. "Get up. You have to go back now. Make him believe I was brutal in your punishment." Ron nodded as he handed the quilt back to Draco. The smaller boy helped him back into his shirt and robes before leading him back up to his dorm. Draco nodded and Ron slowly entered the Evil Dorm for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sat on his bed, legs crossed beneath him, staring intently at Harry's bed beside him. ~He does love me, doesn't he? I'm the most precious thing to him, he has to love me. But.... It felt so good to just let Draco run his hand over my cheek...~ As if feeling the soft skin of the Slytherin's fingers, Ron touched his cheek, only to find nothing was there. ~But Harry... I can't be with Draco. Harry needs me to be with him. And Harry's always been there for me...~  
  
Laying onto his bare matress, Ron closed his eyes. He hadn't been 'punished' to his releif. When he had come back it was nearing dark, and Harry was already prepared for sleep. The green eyed boy had, however, still refused to give Ron his bedclothes and covers once again. Ron didn't mind much, he was getting used to sleeping in the cold weather in only his boxers.  
  
The redhead unconcously scooted closer to the headboard, laying in the same position he had in Draco's bed. Sighing lightly, Ron allowed himself to fall asleep. To dream of better days, from before and what would, hopefully, be in the future.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron smiled happily into his matress. I was finally a day classes were being held in. He knew it rather odd for someone, to *like* classes. **Well Hermione doesn't count,** he mused silently. As he turned to lay on his back, he saw Harry's face looming over him. With a startled yelp he fell off his bed. He hastily pulled himself back up, eyes still wide.  
  
"You're not going to classes today," was all Harry said as he walked out of the dorm. Ron sank back on his bed again. **Perfect. Just bloody perfect.** He sighed and crawled into Harry's bed. Where it was warm. He settled himselfnear the warmest spot, near the right side, and curled his arms around what he though to be a pillow. A startled noise made him back off quickly.  
  
"Ron?" The voice was a soft squeak. At closer look, Ron could see soft brown eyes looking up from beneath the multiple covers, hidden slightly by long brunette bangs. Covers were pulled down and bodies were rearranged until the two could see each other properly.  
  
"Neville?" Ron gasped. The smaller boy's soft brown eyes looked down. "Wha... Why...?" Ron couldn't exactly find the words to voice his thoughts.  
  
"He does that to me too." And Ron's mind completley stopped.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, how is it? I'd also like to take time to thank RavynFayre, Jrock rocker, and KKelly for reviewing the first chapter. Yatah! 


End file.
